the phoenix rising to the power of a god
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: this fanfic will contain elements of hellsing,bleach,fairy tail,batman,teen titans,young justis,and skyrim and i in no way own any of these vidiogames/anime/television/game/franchises this is an adventure/romance/horror/fantasy when Naruto is beaten to death he is given a second chance by kami MASSIVE harem multi bloodline
1. Chapter 1

**i swear to all the fucking gods in the univers if i get one motherfucking flame about my lack of a long chapter punctuation errors of grammer(i use spell check just FYI) i am going to report every one of you littl bitches. i'm only going to say this once DON'T LIKE DONT READ!**

kami was tired, tired of watching here favirot mortal naruto uzumaki get beatean heald by the kyuubi then walking home to the glares and shouts of deamon and the death threats that would be fufiled the next day geting to his apartment and crying becuas he didnt know why they did this to him and thinking he really was a deamon he was only 3 yeas old for the love of shio sama but this was worse he was being beatin to death and their wasent a damn thing she could do about it becuas despite what mortals thought she was not the cheif godesses that would be shio she was the creater of this univers but kami was the creater of life. but speak of the devil here she was right now

"shio-sama what may i do for you" kami asked in a very respectful tone

"i see your are watching the uzumaki boy agin what do you see in him he a mer mortal and you an immortal godess" shio asked curios what her daughter saw in this mortal

"look at what is hapening right now these pathetic humans are beating him to death and when you look in side his mind as i do every day all you see is sadness for these humans and he wants to protect them and earn their respect thier is no malic no hatred not a single shred of any form of hatred his soul is the purist i have ever seen in my immortal life not even the sage of the six paths had a soul this pure" kami said with such convictin you would think she was a texan talking about beer football hunting and fishing**(no offens to texans)**

"good the that makes my discison even esieri am going to make naruto uzumaki the most powerfull being that will ever exist. i think kyu-chan wants to save him help"

earth naruto's beating

naruto was in so much pain right now that it was undescribubal they were beating him stabing him slowly so he felt every minut of excrutiating pain then he blacked out. he awoke in what looked like a sewer with pipes all around him each corridore and passegway looked the same but he had a feeling pulling him in the direction he needed to go once he tried to go the opposit deirection but the feeling got so strong that it hurt his head so he did as the feeiling told him to

he followed it for hours then he arrievd at his destination. the room was huge so huge that he couldent see the ceiling dommonating the room was a giant cage that held the infomas nin taild fox naruto was frightend here stood the mighty nin taild fox that not three years ago allmost destroyed the villiage

"**you dont need to be frightend of me young one i will not hurt you" **the kyuubi said

"were am i?l" naruto asked calming down "**you are in your mind scape young one this is were all your thoughts and memories are stored for you to review and experiance. But since i have slept for so long i have reviewd your memories and have exsperianced all that you have" ** naruto thought about it but noticed somthing about kyuubi's voice and the way he seemed to care

"kyuubi are you a girl ?" kyuubi stared at naruto like what the fuck

"**what the fuck naruto never with any other container has geused that i kyuubi no yoko am queen of the demon races. not that it matters" **kyuubi said but naruto was confused becuas she siad it dident matter

" kyuubi-chan what do you mean that it's not going to matter" naruto said confused but kyuubi woldan't look at him muttering

" **naruto you came here becuas you blacked out and you are now here but those **_**humans **_**continude to beat you your brain was dammeged and so now you are dying and their is nothing i can do about it" ** kyuubi said sadley but said the word human with such venom that it shocked young naruto

" so this is how i will die hm not the worst way to go at least a gave'em a hell of a fight" and that he did he killd 6 of his attakers before they maneged to beat him into uncocisnos naruto was sad for the villigers thou he now knew why they hated him

"_heheheeheheheheheheheheh kyuubi-chan dont be so shure that our young naruto-kun is going to die i belive that we can strike a deal for young naruto-kun's life dont you think" _a voice that was distinctley fimminenn frome every were and nowere at the same time. naruto wonderd what this deal was and how it would bennifet him

" pleas show your self so that we can negotiate terms that would bennefet us both"

"_well that is certinley interesting okay naruto-kun but i will have to take you to my boss shio who will give you the terms_" naruto closed his eyes in preporation for the teleportation as he assumed that they would not be coming down to the kyuubi's cage so he waited and he waited until

"_naruto-kun you can open your eyes now it's time to strike a deal" _naruto opend his eyes to find 8 wemon the first was a littl shot at 5'4 she had pale blond hair tin a bun with strands hanging outshe was wearing a very exspencive looking kimono that was plain wihte her face was soft and round with bright green eyes that spoke of kindness and tranqillity she had massive J cup breasts and from what he could see a very firm but bouncy ass their was a smile on here face as she talked

"_hello naruto-kun i am kami but you may call me vena"_

" hello vena-chan i would like to get straight to buissness if you woulden't mind i dont want to run out of time" naruto smilled wile his weyes roamd here body. hey he was a man too

" _hehehehehehehehehehe silly naruto-kun i'm not the one who will be brokering our deal i'm just here to make sur you understand that no matter what you will be a GOD in every sense of the word" _kami said with a smille on her face " i have a condition vena-chan i want hinata hayuga to come with me and share in all my powers and abilities.

End


	2. return and confrontations

Konah 900,000 trillion years later (real time 2 yeas later day before graduation day)

lightning thundered around kohna but one man and one woman stood outside 10 miles from the gate talking softly. the man stood at a massive six eleven with huge bulking muscles that jutted out like a bodybuilder but in a kind of lean and compact way that didn't look disgusting the girl was easily the sexeist woman on this planet and the next she was a tall 6'2 she had massive double J cup tits she had an hourglass figure and a huge ass mile long legs muscles to perfection her face was regal with big pouty lips and blueish black hair with red,green gold,and silver streaks cut to shoulder length. the man was wearing thick black steel toed combat boots with red laces that went into black pants with many pockets and orange cris crossing lines that crisscross both legs and a tucked in shirt that had the image of a fox curled around an angeal holding the hand of a devil staring at a shinigami metal pauldrons gleamed on his shoulders(if you don't know what they are just thick shoulder pads from football) he had yellow sun golden hair with black green silver white green red and purple streaks . the woman was wearing the sexiest outfit a low cut V neck that showed a lot of cleavage a purple fedora hat lowered over one eye and ruby red lipstick short shorts with stockings that led to red high heels

the two were walking slowly just enjoying each others company talking and laughing together when they reached the gate they stopped the man let go of the womans hand he spoke in a clear commanding powerful voice " Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki returning to the village" the guards no matter what you think are not Izumo and Kotetsu but two civilian born ninja who hated the fox who were born and bred to hate him " leave Demon and take your Demon Whore with you" the guard sneered a crushing force descended over the two guards they felt agonizing pain like millions of bees were stinging any spot they could reach "you just made a mistake by calling my Hinata a whore" Naruto spat out with enough venom to kill a giant before he moved faster than the speed of light ( quick lesson that is fucking fast just think about it if the un is 92,960,000 miles away from earth and the light from the sun gets here almost instantaneously that is fast) and decapitated the two guards. they were instantly surrounded by anbu " get the old man" was all Naruto said.

Hokages office

Naruto and Hinata sat in the Hokages office the old man trying to stare theme down " so why (i'm only going to describe the characters that will have a new look the others you can just look up) why exactly are two of my chunin dead and over six battalions of anbu in the ICU and(intensive care unit) my south gate shattered" Sarutobi said with barely concealed mirth " they called my Hinata-chan a whore" Naruto said fussing over Hinata who had sustained a small cut in the fight "just get the fuck out of my office heres our pass for class" Sarutobi said exasperated Naruto and Hinata both exited the tower and summoned the blood clones that kami had left to replace them with masks of shyness and idiocy. merging with the clones brought memories that were not their own but still brought up feelings of all the beatings for Naruto and the cruelty of family for Hinata. Entering the academy in their blood clones form they entered the academy 30 minutes apart so as not to draw attention to themselves but when naruto entered the academy he was angered beyond what should be possible there was hinata pinned to the wall by the mutt kiba trying to grop here

naruto was angry all thoughts of concealing his power forgotten he went over to kiba and gripping his shoulder


End file.
